ME DUELE LA CARA
by Luluana101
Summary: Jarlos slash. James se golpea la cara. PD: Perdón por no poner nada de "Gracias por leer", pero es que no me había dado cuenta. Dejen reviews por favor. NADA CUESTA PD2: La historia no la narro yo, sino alguien más (es sorpresa)


Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Scott Fellows. ¿Creen que si fueran míos escribiría en Fanfiction y no haría que James y Logan se besaran?

Necesitaba hacer un Jarlos asi que aqui les dejo:

* * *

**ME DUELE LA CARA**

James y Carlos llevan un tiempo saliendo y hacen buena pareja excepto por el hecho de que ambos son muy inmaduros a pesar de que James ya cumplió 19 y Carlos acababa de cumplir 18 así que no son capaces de tomar su relación con madurez. Siempre tienen peleas tontas algo así:

James:-Esa camisa no combina con esos zapatos.

Carlos:-¿Y?

James:-CAMBIATELOS.

Carlos:-NO.

James:-Por favor.

Carlos:-No, no lo voy a hacer.

Duran peleados unos 2 minutos y luego ya se están besando.

* * *

Bueno, a lo que iba a contar:

Esta tarde en Palmwoods James y Carlos pasaron la tarde en la piscina. Fue un día tranquilo, ya que Carlos García no hizo nada arriesgado lo que preocupo a mucha gente; pero él aseguraba que solo estaba cansado. Luego (cuando sus dedos empezaban a parecer pasas) decidieron regresar al apartamento; si no eres un latino de 1.68 no podrías lograr que James Diamond babee por ti, lo que ocasiono que el alto se golpeara en la cara con un muro por ir viendo a su amado hispano.

-AAAAAAAAAH.-James soltó un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta el bajito algo preocupado.

-Me golpee la cara.-Dijo el alto, haciendo énfasis y su típico movimiento de manos al decir "la cara" solo que en vez de hacerlo feliz, lo hizo adolorido en la cara y aun peor… le dolía el orgullo.

-¡Pobre bebé!-Dijo el moreno… bajo mientras le acariciaba la cara a su novio.

-ME VEO FEO.-Grito el más alto muy dramáticamente.

-NO, ESTAS FEO. Te ves hermoso, igual que siempre.

-SI ME VEO FEO, LA CARA ME VA A QUEDAR DEFORME Y VOY A PARECER UN FENOMENO.

Luego el latino le beso (de alguna forma que nadie se explica porque James es 19 cm más alto que Carlos) la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-Pregunto el más alto en forma tranquila y curiosa.

-Porque cuando era pequeño, un día me corte el dedo con un papel y mi mamá me beso el dedo que tenía cortado y me dijo que cuando te besa alguien importante para ti no te duele.-Respondió el bajito, lo cual le pareció tierno al más alto.

-Gracias Carlos, pero no creo en eso.

-SI FUNCIONA. YA NO TE DUELE.

-ES CIERTO.-Grito el mayor muy feliz.-Gracias amor.

-De nada.-Respondió.

Cuando entraron al apartamento me vieron besándome con Kendall… o bueno ese era el principio de algo que no terminó porque fue interrumpido por los dos chicos morenos. Luego dejamos de besarnos y empezamos a hablarles.

-¿Cuántos huesos rotos tiene Carlos ahora?-Pregunte con toda la naturalidad del mundo, porque Carlos siempre haciendo algo arriesgado.

-Ninguno.-Respondió el latino de la banda, con orgullo.-Pero James se golpeó la cara.-Y en ese momento su novio empezó a masajearse la cara.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó mi novio con algo de preocupación, porque bueno ¿JAMES DIAMOND SE GOLPEO LA CARA?

-Iba caminando y no me fije que me iba a golpear con la pared.-Respondió Jamie.

-Pobre Jamie.-Dije yo con algo de pesar pero no mucho y lo dije más en tono de broma.

-¿Me estas engañando desgraciado?-Preguntó mi Kenny en tono de Telenovela dramática, más por bromear que por otra cosa porque desde que conozco a James le he dicho Jamie (la primera vez porque creí que era una chica y les pregunte el nombre de "la chica" a Kendall y Carlos y Carlos iba a contestar que James pero solo dijo Jam y Kendall completo diciendo Jamie) pero si se pone algo celoso a veces pero jamás de Carlos o James.

-SI, ME MUERO DE AMOR POR "MI JAMIE" Y HE LLENADO CUBETAS DE BABA AL VERLO.-Respondí con un tono burlón mientras empezaba a recostarme en el pecho del rubio.

-LO SABIA. ERES UN DESGRACIADO.-Gritó, partiéndose de risa y luego todos nos empezamos a reír.

-No entiendo.-Dijo el latino, que al parecer solo se reía de nuestra risa.

-No importa Carlitos.-Le dijo mi novio a el chico que había conocido en primer grado que luego se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

-Está bien.-Dijo el moreno bajo, decepcionado de que no selo hayamos explicado.-Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo.-Dijo Carlos.

-¿Qué?-Preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué Kendall y tú dejaron de besarse cuando James y yo entramos?-Preguntó el hispano. Yo al no querer responder lo que íbamos a hacer porque eso está en clasificación T en esa página donde la gente que está mal de la cabeza escribe historias, le hice una seña a James para que se fuera con Carlos a otro lado.

-¿Carlos, quieres un helado?-Preguntó el más alto cambiando totalmente de tema.

-Sí claro.-Al parecer se le había olvidado que nos había hecho una pregunta.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, y luego vamos por tu helado.-Dijo el más alto y luego se marcharon a su habitación dejándonos solos. Luego le desabroche la camisa a mi novio y empecé hacer círculos en el pecho de mi Kenny.

-NOS VAMOS.-Gritó Jarlos y luego se fue.

-Bueno Kenny, podemos seguir haciendo lo que hacíamos.-Dije yo, en un tono coqueto.

-¿Qué esperas entonces?

Luego procedí a desabrocharle el pantalón y hacer cosas que mejor no describo, Kendall hizo lo mismo conmigo. Lo único que les puedo decir es que agradezco que Mamá Knight y Katie no hayan regresado hasta el día siguiente porque si no hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas.

* * *

Si no lo notaron, es un narrador así que por lo tanto Luluana101 no narra la historia. Si saben quién lo narra fueron muy inteligentes y el narrador es:

Yo, Logan Mitchell.

Se todo lo que paso en la tarde porque alguien me lo contó.


End file.
